bigglesfandomcom-20200215-history
Biggles Flies Again Vol. 2 No. 1
Published: July 2003 Editor: Jennifer Schofield Previous Issue: Biggles Flies Again Vol. 1 No. 12 Next Issue: Biggles Flies Again Vol. 2 No. 2 Index of Contents *'The Editor's Cockpit' *'Round the World with W. E. Johns & Co.', by Alison THompson **A compilation of all the countries and territories featured in the stories of Biggles, Gimlet and Worrals. *'The Press Cuttings Collection', by Marie Scofield *'In Flight Exchange' *'Landmarks and Milestones in the Biggles Books No. 3', by Norman Wright **A discussion of the historical context and a review of Biggles Flies Again. **Based on the text in the first few paragraphs of the book, Wright believes that Flies Again is set earlier than Cruise of the Condor, although it is published later. This view differs from that of Ptrick Little (see Biggles - the Lost Years, Biggles Flies Again Vol. 2 No. 3. *'Whatever Happened to?' by Edward Kendrick *'Biggles Takes It Smooth - A Visit to Pitchroy Lodge', by Roger Davis **Report on a stay at Pitchroy Lodge. **Includes pictures of the Lodge and the Black Loch. **Mentions the green-painted fishing hut by the Spey along the railway track near the Blacksboat Station. Johns fished there as well as used it as a quiet retreat for writing. **Mentions that Johns probably stayed at the Royal Highland Hotel (then the Station Hotel) at Inverness. **Discovered through conversations with local residents that prior to 1947, Pitchroy Lodge was leased to the Players Cigarette company. This challenged the common assumption that Johns left Reigate in summer 1944. **Examination of Johns' My Garden articles between 1944-1947 suggests he alternated between Reigate and long periods in Scotland. He did stay at the Richmond Arms Hotel, Tomintoul as the guest of his friend MacNiven. **This itinerant life might explain the dramatic reduction in Johns' output of stories during this period compared to before and after. Only 3 books (sic) were published. *'What Happened to Marcus?', by Captain W. E. Johns **Reprint from Short Sorties. *'Biggles in Britain Spring Meeting Loddon Hall Twyford April 26th 2003' by Joy Tilley *'Cracking the Code', by David Schutte *'An Early Foray', by W. E. Johns **Subtitled February in the little mountains of Majorca. **Reprint from ''My Garden, May 1936 *'Biggles and Books', by Jennifer Schofield **On the textual evidence about the reading habits of Biggles. **Textual evidence also suggests that he wrote at least one book, Crime and the Aeroplane, published around 1949. *'Biggles Goes on Holiday', by Joy Tilley *'Under An Azure Sky' by Capt. W. E. Johns **Reprint from The Passing Show from My Garden, April 1944 *'The Dutch Keep in Touch', by Marvel M. Wagenaar-Wilm *'New From Down Under', by Alfred Uhlerr *'Under the Wind-Stocking - letters to the Editor' *'Bookshelf' **Jennifer Schofield reviews the Norman Wright edition of The Unknown Quantity. **Jennifer Schofield reviews Richmal Compton, the Woman Behind Just William by Mary Cadogan. *'Competitions' **'Biggles Takes a Holiday Results' ***''Romantic Monaco'' by Marion Maybury ***''Bully in the Bush'' by A. C. Allen **'Results of the final Recce Competition No. 5' **'Thompson's Test of Trivialities No. 12', by Alison Thompson ***About Biggles Flies West **'Answers to TTT Number 11' Category:Biggles Flies Again (magazine) Category:Research works Category:Fan magazines